webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brother Up/Transcript
episode starts with a blank, white screen, with the word, "Hierarchy" being typed in red coloring. Narrator: 'Hierarchy. ''blue stick figures replace the word. '''Narrator: Often within a group of three or more, organization is difficult unless there is a leader. of the blue stick figures moves atop of the other two. Narrator: Hierarchy is a ranking of authority. blue shaded hog moves into the scene, and two, red exclamation points appear on top of the bottom two stick persons. Narrator: Often when one member of the group is older, stronger, or more experienced, they will naturally assume the role of the protector, at the top of the hierarchy. top stick figure throws a blue spear at the monster, making it disappear. It, and one of the other stick figures, cheer. One, however, is still. Narrator: 'But what happens when someone at the bottom of the hierarchy wants to be on top? ''camera zooms in on the one idle stick figure. '''Narrator: This is where our story begins. dissolve to [[Panda Bear|Panda], who is currently wearing a blue sweatband, in a Bear Stack with his two brothers. They seem to be jogging in the forest.] Grizzly: (panting) Alright, boys, let's take a breather up ahead. [Ice Bear skids to a stop, and Grizzly sits atop of Panda.] Grizzly: Whoo! Oh, yeah! Nice jog, bros, making good time. leans down to Panda, who seems uncomfortable. Grizzly: '''Oop- little sweaty there, Pan Pan. '''Panda: How much longer do we have to go, Grizz? We've been jogging for a while now.. Grizzly: 'Sorry, little bro. It's my job to keep this family in tip-top shape. I take my duties as the older brother very seriously. ''pats Panda's head. '''Panda: Well, sure, but do you think we could finish soon? I've been meaning to go to the mall and the day's almost over. Grizzly: Sorry, buddy! We've gotta go for at least ten more miles! Ice Bear: Ice Bear could go for a hundred. Panda: 'But Grizz- '''Grizzly: '''No buts! Tally-ho! ''slaps Panda's backside, and they are off yet again in their jogging session. 'Grizzly: '''Move those feet! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go! ''begin to surround Panda's face. 'Panda: '''Augh! ''(spits in disgust, wiping his face with his paw.) 'Grizzly: '''Over that rock! ''the bears climb over the rock, Panda is hit by three consecutive branches, causing him to shout once more. '''Grizzly: Watch out for branches! cut back to Panda, whose face is scratched and dirty. Water begins to drop from above him. Panda: Hey! to Grizzly, whose mouth is occupied by a water tube from his backpack. Grizzly: ''(muffled)'' Gotta stay hydrated! bears push through a couple of bushes, into a rocky clearing. Grizzly: Hawk! hawk swoops down and hits Panda directly in his face. Panda: 'Ow! ''brothers are then seen running down a hill, still in their signature Bear Stack. They are all panting, with Panda showing a frightened expression. 'Grizzly: '''Faster, faster! ''to a clearing, where Panda, injured, sits on a log, while his other brothers stand beside him. 'Grizzly: '''Okay, bros. Five minute break over. Now that we've warmed up, it's time to climb that giant tree over there! ''(He points offscreen.) 'Panda: '''No, thanks. I'm gonna sit this one out. '''Grizzly: '''What? Eh, alright. Well, just stay here on this log, buddy. ''takes off his hiking backpack and hands it to Panda. '''Grizzly: Keep yourself hydrated, don't talk to strangers, and if you encounter any dangerous wild animals, just call for help. and Ice Bear walk offscreen, but Grizzly appears once more. Grizzly: Love you! (He walks off.) Panda: Hmpf.. crosses his arms, but soon reaches for his phone. Unfortunately, it says, "no service", with a frowny face. Panda: No reception up here..figures. in the bushes is heard. Panda: 'Huh? ''see bushes moving, and a flash of gray. 'Panda: '''Wh-.. ''music begins to rise, but it cuts when it is revealed to be [[Charlie|Charlie.]] '''Charlie: '''Hey, man! '''Panda: Aah! Charlie? What are you doing here? Charlie: 'Well, I was washin' my feet in a puddle, when I heard some loud, motivatin' screamin' comin' from this direction, so I thought I'd come check it out! ''he is saying this, he sits close to Panda. Panda moves a few inches away from him, but Charlie only moves closer. '''Charlie: But who cares? So how's it goin', buddy? You're lookin' a little bummed. Tell me about it. Panda: (He sighs.) ''Just Grizz. He's bein' all bossy 'n stuff. '''Charlie:' Awe, c'mon, you bitter boy! He's just tryin' to look out for his little Pan Pan! Panda: '''Well, I can take care of myself. '''Charlie: What? You're really lucky to have an older bro to look after you. Sometimes I really wish I had one. He'd be, like, ten feet tall!'' (He chuckles.)'' Grizzly: (offscreen) Woo-hoo! and Ice Bear walk into the shot again. Grizzly is brushing dust off of himself, whereas Ice Bear leaves sticks and leaves on his fur. Grizzly: 'Man, that rock, y'know, just, didn't see it comin'! ''Bear removes the leaves and sticks from his fur in one, full brush. 'Grizzly: '''Heh. Oh, hey, Charlie! What're you doing here? '''Charlie: '''Well, I was washin' my feet in a puddle, when I heard some loud, m- ''time, Charlie is cut off by howling. The bigfoot holds onto Panda, clearly scared. The three bears look up, with Panda being the one with the most fear. 'Panda: '''What was that? '''Charlie: '''Oh, man. I've heard rumors of weird things happenin' in this forest. Dangerous animals, hunters, ''raves. '''Grizzly: Oh, come Gri, guys. A lot of that stuff is in your head. Panda: Then what about those tracks over there? of paw marks appear on the grass. Grizzly: (Offscreen.) Aw, pff, nah. Those could easily be raccoon prints. Charlie: '(''stuttering) ''W-W-What about those scratch marks over there? ''cut to a group of trees, which have been scratched deeply. 'Grizzly: '''Ah, bunny scratches most likely. '''Ice Bear: '''Ice Bear sees bunnies. ''pair of wolves appear, their eyes red and menacing. They are growling, slowly stepping forward. '''Charlie: AAH! (runs off into the trees) stands in front of the two bears, with Panda cowering behind Grizzly. Grizzly: 'Don't worry, guys, I've got this under control.. ''(He begins whispering.) okay, bros, give me your wallets. tosses their wallets at the wolves. 'Grizzly: '''Here you go. ''wolves briefly check the Bears' wallets, but then disregards them and continues to growl. '''Grizzly: ''(Nervous laughter.) Sorry about our lack of cash, but may we invite you over to our place for chips and guac? ''wolves snap at Grizzly again. Grizzly: ''(Grizzly backs up in fear.) Okay, no guac! ''backs up even further and accidentally tangles himself in a spider web. He fumbles around, trying to get it off, but ends up scaring away the wolves instead. By the time he gets it off, the wolves have already fled. Charlie jumps out of a bush and runs over to Panda. Charlie: 'Oh my gosh! Panda! You brave soul! That was incredible! You drove those wolves away like it was nothing! ''(He kisses Panda's forehead.) mumbles incoherently. '''Grizzly: '''Uh, how did he-- '''Ice Bear: ''(He walks over to Panda.)'' Ice Bear owes you big. Charlie: 'That was a stroke of genius! Making yourself more larger and more intimidating! '''Ice Bear: '''Teach Ice Bear how to do that. '''Charlie: '''You're a marvel, champ! You really saved the day! '''Panda: '''Thanks, guys! I guess I did! ''walks towards the others and interrupts their congratulating. 'Grizzly: '''I think it's time to get going! That's enough excitement for one day, right? Heh, heh heh. '''Panda: '..Sure. climbs on top of the [[Bear Stack].] '''Grizzly: '''Okay, let's, uh.. wait. '''Charlie: '''Troubles? '''Grizzly: '''Uh, yeah. I guess we got a little turned around back there. I'm not really sure where we are. '''Charlie: ''(Charlie squats down to Panda's height.) Panda, are you GPS-ing? This guy, so prepared! '''Panda: '''I'm not getting a signal, though.. '''Charlie: '''Oh, that's easy enough to fix. We'll just move you here ''(He picks up Grizzly and Panda.) ''and move you here! ''(Charlie switches the placement of Panda and Grizzly, putting the former on the top and latter on the bottom.) looks around at the amazing view he now can see from being on top. Panda: 'Woah.. It's beautiful up here! ''(Panda's phone beeps.) ''Hey, I got a signal! It's this way! ''(He points forward.) 'Grizzly: '''Right, brothers, forward! '''Panda: '''Uh.. that's what I just said. ''(Ice Bear begins to walk forward.) '''Grizzly: '''Oh, yeah. '''Charlie: ''(He lifts up the bag the Bears forgot.) Hey Bears, you forgot your water bag! (Cut to the Bear Cave. Inside, Ice Bear is knitting and Panda is drinking out of a "#1 BIG BROTHER" mug, presumably Grizz's) '''Grizzly: '''Good morning brothers! (yawns) So, I was thinking about what we're gonna do today and- (notices Panda drinking) Hey, you made coffee without me? '''Panda:'Yeah, I didn't want to wake you, you look so cute and cozy in your bed. Grizzly: 'Uhhhh, okay. So, about today. '''Panda: '''Yeah. I was thinking about us going to the mall. You know, do some shopping? '''Grizzly: '''But, um, I was thinking- '''Ice Bear: '''Ice Bear can get new sushi knives. (Panda and Ice Bear stop what they're doing and walk out of the cave.) '''Panda: '''Great. It's decided. '''Grizzly: '''Wait, what just happened? ''to Grizz coming out through the front door. 'Grizzly (continued): '''Huh? ''notices that Ice Bear is in stack position, but Panda is standing there, waiting for him. '''Grizzly: Uhhh... Panda: 'Well, hop to it! ''climbs onto Ice Bear with Panda following 'Grizzly: '''This is so weird.. ''pushes his paw onto his face 'Grizzly: '''Hey! '''Panda: '''To the mall! ''Get Up and Dance plays. changes to the bears riding up an escalator at the mall seen pushing a bunch of iphone cases into a shopping bag in which Grizz is holding. shown having ice-cream melt onto him and zooms to panda eating it. dings and Grizz is shown with 2 full shopping bags getting stuck while the other bears walk away 'Grizzly: '''Uh, guys? shown in a stack playing a dance dance revolution styled game then changes to the bears walking across the street as they run into a Korean Karaoke sign '''Panda: '''Ooh! Lets go in there. looks at the sign with an unpleased face '''Grizzly: '''Aw, I hate Korean karaoke, I never know the songs. '''Panda: '''Aw don't worry, your gonna love it! Tally-ho! changes to bears singing along to Korean karaoke on stage '''Panda singing: '''Magic powers, Friends are forever. Magic lovers, love is eternal! '''Panda: '''Your turn. points microphone to Grizzly '''Grizzly: '''Huh? is shown looking at a screen but can not understand the language '''Grizzly: '''Uh, uh I um I don't uh- gets cut off by audience laughter '''Grizzly: '''I don't- Huh? '''Grizzly: ' Oh uh, '''Man in audience: Boo, get that bear off the stage! changes to Panda knocking on Grizz's door with Ice Bear behind him 'Panda: '''Grizz, come on man! It wasn't that bad.. '''Grizzly behind door: '''Yes it was, everyone was laughing at me, and making fun of me, in Korean! '''Panda: '''Grizz that's enough, open up! note slides under door and Panda picks it up "Dear Panda, GO AWAY. -Grizz" '''Panda: '''Hmm. Let's give him some space. You know it's getting kind of late, I think it's time ya head to bed little bro. '''Ice Bear: '''Ice Bear doesn't need beauty sleep. '''Panda: '''A ta ta, big bro knows best. pushes Ice Bear into the kitchen '''Panda: '''There you go, nice and cozy. Oh! I almost forgot. places sleeping mask over Ice Bears eyes walks away closing the fridge and Ice bear lifts up mask with a unpleased face humming as he grabs a snack from fridge and runs into his reflection in the window '''Panda: '''Oh, hello handsome. Nothing can stop you, you magnificent fool. looks in window '''Charlie: '''Gee thanks! '''Panda: '''AAH! comes in through the window '''Charlie: '''Hey, Panda! Don't mind me. Just came to see the show. '''Panda: '''Wait, what show? '''Charlie: '''Ah, you know, the thing. a jar of Cheese Poofies I heard from a squirrel that told an owl that the wolves are coming by the crib and that they're bringing their whole crew. A rumble! It's gonna be good! '''Panda: ' Wait, WHAT?! 'Charlie: '''Yeah, man, I heard they're bringing their alpha. So it'll be you against him and their whole wolf pack, too. '''Panda: '''No! Charlie, y-y-y-you don't understand! I can't fight them. I'm a fraud! '''Charlie: '''What are you talking about, big guy? '''Panda: '''It was all a big mistake! I didn't really ... I got freaked out, and it was just this big accident and ... oh! '''Charlie: '''Wait a minute. Accident? '''Panda: '''Uh-huh. '''Charlie: '''Oh. Ah. brick is thrown into the table as Charlie screams. Panda picks up the brick and sees a note from the wolves that says "Come Outside" with a paw print on it '''Panda: '''Oh, man. '''Charlie: '''Whoa, a brick! I'm gonna go get your brothers. '''Panda: '''No! They can't find out! I got to start acting like an older brother. changes to Grizz in his room as sad music plays where he is on his laptop with his headphones on, looking at a picture of a balloon seller giving the bears a balloon when they were cubs. He sheds a tear changes to Panda coming outside the cave where the wolf pack's menacing, red eyes are shown in the dark, then they start to close up on Panda '''Charlie: '''Hey, I got a backup plan. grabs the bears' water bag '''Panda: '''Oh, great idea! gives the water bag to Panda and he attempts to wave the water bag at the wolf pack like he did the previous day, and the wolf pack are scared '''Charlie: '''Ha, it's working! You really showed those flea biters who's boss. pats Panda's back hard, causing the water bag to fly out of Panda's paws and into the ground where the wolf pack are wolf pack briefly look at the water bag, then they rip it into shreds and they growl at Panda '''Panda: '''Oh, no, Charlie. What do we do now? sees Charlie hiding in a trash can '''Panda: '''Oh, boy. wolf pack gang up on Panda, and are about to attack him when Ice Bear appears and places Panda on top of him '''Panda: '''Wha... Hey! '''Ice Bear: '''Ice Bear to the rescue. laughs, but the alpha wolf howls, prompting three wolves to make a stack longer than the theirs '''Panda: '''Uh... sees Charlie getting out of the trash can '''Panda: '''Oh! Charlie, great idea! Get that trash can over here! '''Charlie: '''Oh, yeah, okay. places the trash can and Ice Bear gets on top of it, making their stack longer than the wolves' stack '''Panda: '''Ha ha! Take that! alpha wolf growls and howls, prompting another wolf to make their stack longer '''Panda: '''Charlie, we need more stuff to stand on! '''Charlie: '''I'm on it! '''Panda: '(chuckles) Let the stacking begin. Fury Heart plays stack competition starts with Charlie grabbing the bears' stuff from their cave and the alpha wolf howling for more wolves to place on top of each other. Eventually, the wolf pack won the competition as they laugh menacingly 'Panda: '''Charlie, quick, get us more stuff! '''Charlie: '''Oh. The well is dry, amigos! alpha wolf snarls at them '''Ice Bear: '''Ice Bear thinks we need help. '''Panda: '''Uh... cuts to Grizz's room in the cave '''Panda (offscreen): '''Oh, Grizz! Grizz, help us! Grizz, we need help! hears Panda's cries through his headphones and takes them off to rescue his brothers '''Panda (offscreen; continued): '''Help us, Grizz! We need help! cuts back to them with the wolves '''Panda: '''Grizz, help! alpha wolf snarls at them again '''Grizzly (offscreen): '''I'm coming! runs out in action, pushes Charlie out of the way and climbs up of Panda and Ice Bear's stack, coming to Panda's aid '''Panda: '(Sniffs) Grizz! wipes a tear from Panda's eyes and gets on top of Panda as he faces the alpha wolf alpha wolf snarls at Grizzly, but Grizzly lets out a huge, ferocious roar, causing the wolf pack's stack to knock out and fall into the ground as they cowardly look up at Grizzly '''Charlie: '''Good fight. leaves wolf pack flee back into the woods '''Panda: '''Um, Grizz, about what happened. I just wanted ... '''Grizzly: '''No, man, this is my bad. You're the glue that keeps us together. I can't take that for granted. From now on, we'll be fair about everything. '''Ice Bear: '''Ice Bear wants to be top bear now. '''Grizzly: '''Uh, okay. changes to the bears in a freezing meat locker the next day where Grizzly and Panda are shivering '''Panda: '''I think Grizz should be on top. id:Brother Up/Transkrip Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:B